What Are You?
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Rachel Dare is back to school and Apollo has cooked up some surprises for her. When she returns she meets up with her classmates, she meets jealous and suspicious girls. When her biggest mortal enemy sees her prophesying there will only be one question.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Here's a sequel! I don't own PJO. And I lied about a whole week. I got too excited about it.**

What Are You?

Chapter 1

I walked out front to see Apollo in all his glory leaning on the red sports car. He looked me over and shook his head.

"What are you wearing? That uniform is grey. Please where something cute" he recited. Uh…his poetry had not improved in the five minutes that he had left me. I shook my head.

"This is my uniform. Now…I hear that there's a new school right across the street from Clarion's campus. Do you have anything to do with that?" I demanded. I already knew when he smiled.

"Uh…no" he said. I shook my head and raised an eyebrow as I kissed his cheek. I put a hand on his chest and his jaw locked.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, quietly. He looked around wildly. I had to keep in my laughs. He was nervous around me?

"I did it. We all attend there. Even Artemis is going to try it out" he said. I groaned loudly and stood up straighter.

"You did what! I'll have to see you every day" I teased. He grinned and ran a hand through my hair.

"I see you everyday anyway. You come over to the apartment every single day and sometimes you don't even go home" Apollo said. I waved my hands as I slid on my sunglasses and waved my hand. He got in.

"Details, Sun boy" I said. I got in as well and he drove on the streets for a change. I looked at what he was wearing and it was pretty hot. He had on a white shirt that wasn't button towards the top and khaki pants. I looked cute too. It was just that mine was slightly boring. I did wear a grey and yellow plaid skirt that went up to my thigh instead of my usual knee length skirts. I had on a white dress shirt, a yellow Coach scarf around my neck and black pumps. To top it off I wore my golden necklace and a yellow beret along with my awesome black shades.

"So…who is running the school?" I asked. Apollo turned to me and grinned.

"My older sister, Athena. And it's only us and other demigods. We rather not have mortals," Apollo said. I nodded.

"Then I'm glad I'm not mortal," I said. It was true. I had to be careful not to cut myself or golden blood might just be sold in little packages from the supermarket.

"Well…maybe I should get to school before I'm late" Apollo said. I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead. He sped down the street and got to the campus. It wasn't big at all and people were just getting to school. We were in the Maserati today and people watched. Apollo got out of the car and people began to gawk. He opened the door for me and people stared.

"I hate being stared at…it makes me uncomfortable" I said under my breath. Apollo grinned at me and kissed me in full view of everyone. I broke the kiss first and blushed, my skin taking on a golden hue.

"See you later, babe. I'll be across the street. Um…Charon will let you in. My uncle decided to give him this job. Come around during lunch and invite Bella and Leah" Apollo said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Bye…see you at lunch or at home? I might go over to Ground Zero to see how Annabeth's doing" I said. He nodded and got back into his car. I walked past the gawking girls and adjusted my expensive Italian book bag. I didn't even know the name but Aphrodite felt the need…

"Well…who are you?" demanded a nasally and familiar voice. I looked into ice blue eyes lined with too much eyeliner. And it wasn't even done properly. Oh God…I sound like Aphrodite. She had curly blond hair and was popping bubble gum.

"Rachel Dare. And you're Sadie. You've known me for a year _Sadie_!" I snapped in an imitation of her voice. She was shocked before she snapped her gum again.

"Well…was that sexy guy your older brother?" demanded Sadie. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"My boyfriend. Goodbye Sadie" I snapped. I walked away from her to go to the crappiest school on Earth…Clarion.

W*H*A*T A*R*E Y*O*U?

"Hey, for lunch Apollo invited me over to the school. You want to come?" I asked, Bella and Leah. They nodded.

"Yes! I want to meet the others that are like you" Bella said. She lowered her voice when she said 'that are like you'. She knew of all my issues and my mother and all of that. Leah nodded fervently.

"I'd like to speak with Thalia again. She's really interesting…if crazy" Leah said. I laughed and nodded. I stood up and walked over to the front door of the cafeteria and walked to the front door where Sadie was pleading with the security guard.

"Well…my mom said I could go out" Sadie said. The security guard sighed and Sadie squealed with her cronies. I walked up to the security guard, Marco.

"Marco did Apollo, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth or Percy tell you it was okay?" I asked. Marco grinned and pocketed his $50.

"Nico came by" he said. I walked out the door with Leah and Bella walking on the two other sides of me and I followed Sadie across the street to the gold plated gates of the school. On top it said 'Olympian Academy'. On it were the gods' sign of powers.

"For the love of all that is holy!" I snapped. Sadie was trying to argue with Charon who was at the gate.

"My brother is in there! Let me in!" Sadie said. Charon laughed in her face.

"If I let you in Nico will kill me. You aren't Olympian Academy material. I can sense it and you're annoying. Now go on your way, little girl" Charon mocked. I cleared my throat and he looked at me angrily.

"Charon…dude it's me! _I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. _Hello! Daughter of Terra. Half of what my brother is…you know the one Percy…you know killed" I said. Charon gaped at me and hastened to bow and open the gate.

"My apologies Miss Dare. Apollo said you'd be coming. Are these your friends?" Charon asked. Sadie glared at me and nodded once.

"When Hades freezes over" I hissed and walked through the golden gates. I walked slowly through the gates.

"She's putting on act. She's evil you know" Leah reminded me. She could sense I was feeling some kind of regret. I sighed angrily.

"No eviler than my dear brother, Kronos." I was wrong…way wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**See bottom for translation of Greek.**

Chapter 2

"Hey babe" Apollo said. He was lounging on top a table in their high class Greek looking cafeteria. Some of the demigods (the female factor anyway) were staring at him and I glared.

"Hey Sun boy. How's your day?" I asked. Before Apollo could answer he was interrupted by someone hitting their head against a table. I looked next to Apollo and saw a mop of black hair hitting his head against the table.

"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life" Nico said. And with every 'I hate my life' he hit his head on the table. He looked hotter lately. Thalia must be dressing him. Black skinny jeans and a fitting white v-neck looked cute.

"Why do you hate your life, ghost king dude?" I asked. He looked at me and glared at the door. Annabeth laughed from her seat next to Percy and Thalia.

"My mother was giving him a hard time because he was cursing out some demigod in Greek and the demigod was my sibling and making a move on Thalia. It was so funny when _she _cursed him out in Greek" Annabeth said. Nico glared at a kid with dark curly hair and grey eyes. He glared back.

"I'll handle him" I said quietly. I smiled at him and gestured for him to come over. Apollo bristled and looked at me angrily.

"Delphi! I'll turn him into ash if he touches you" Apollo hissed. I put a hand on his shoulder and I looked at the guy.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked me up and down and choked on words. Annabeth shoved a hand in her mouth to keep from dying of laughter.

"James. And you are baby?" asked James. He touched my hair and then it was ripped off and Apollo was glaring heavily.

"The Oracle of Delphi and my girlfriend. So… Άντε γαμήσου μαλάκα!" Apollo shouted. James froze and looked at me and nodded and smirked. I stepped on his foot hard and he yowled loud and everyone looked. I touched my hand to the ground and raised it slowly, pieces of dust and rock rising from the floor without damaging the floor.

"Mess with the ghost king and you mess with the daughter of Gaia. Η ερωμένη του είναι η βροντή από την ένωσή σας. Πήγαινε στην κόλαση" I said. He looked at me in surprise and backed away. He looked away and I smirked accordingly. He ran away and Thalia and Nico hugged me.

"I love you! Nobody will even dare look over here" Nico said. Apollo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"We're the most powerful demigods here and we have a god and a Titan. Nobody in their right mind would cross us" Percy said. Leah tapped my shoulder.

"Yes…we need to get back to school. You have Greek mythology next" said Leah. I nodded and kissed Apollo's cheek. I poked him in the shoulder.

"Remember…send someone to pick me up. I don't want to get questioned after school by Sadie and her cronies" I said. Apollo looked at me confused.

"Who's Sadie?" he asked. Bella giggled and crossed her arms.

"Oh you'll see" she said, choking on air after her giggling. Apollo nodded and kissed me full on the mouth. I broke away and looked at my watch.

"Apollo! I really got to go. Stop distracting me. Bye" I said before running out of the cafeteria and out of the building. Sadie was still outside and glaring at me.

"How dare you leave me out here?" Sadie screamed. Last year I would've been intimidated. But I'd faced much worse. I'd beaten the crap out of people since then and I'm immortal. I could burn her ass up right here and now.

"How dare you expect anything from me? Get off my back Sadie! You don't frighten me! I've face worse! I've almost died. Don't piss me off unless you don't want a large piece of rock up your ass" I snapped. Charon looked at me with wide eyes. Bella pointed and I looked down at my hand. It was glowing gold and bronze. I breathed in and the light dimmed to a slightly noticeable glow. I took one my breath and it disappeared. Sadie looked at me, frightened.

"What the hell are you?" asked Sadie. I shook my head slowly. And I looked at her and gave her an honest answer.

"Something that you would never guess. I'm a prophetess" I said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear. I walked away as she looked at me and smirked, almost friendly.

"Yeah, right! I'll figure it out Rachel Dare!" she said. I raised an eyebrow but didn't turn around. I stopped.

"You'll try. Observe closely and you might find the answer. But to answer your theory here's a question. What kind of prophetess am I?" I asked. I walked away as her cronies, obviously confused grunted.

"You told her!" accused Leah. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I told her nothing. What I do that has to do with what I am doesn't concern you. You are a mortal with not a drop of immortal blood. **You **shouldn't even know" I said, matter-of-factly. That made her quiet and she looked at Bella, as if she were sneaking a glance. Bella was skipping beside me. Oh dear…even after all this more innocent than a damn newborn. The newborn at least kicked its mother a few times.

W*H*A*T A*R*E* Y*O*U*

"Now…can anyone tell me who they are in Greek. It was part of the summer homework. And what did you do? Something very simple" my teacher said. Her name was Donna. She wasn't even Greek. I raised my hand and she pointed.

"το όνομά μου είναι Rachel. αυτό θ καλοκαίρι πήγε για κρουαζιερόπλοιου φίλος μου. αυτός είναι ο Απόλλων μας και μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ. έσωσε μου ένα δίκαιο μερίδιο των φορές καθ 'όλο το καλοκαίρι. i ερευνηθούν μητέρα και έμαθα ότι ήξερε ο πατέρας του Απόλλωνα. ήταν πολύ παράξενο. i συναντήθηκε επίσης με ξαδέρφια του και τους φίλους μου για την κρουαζιέρα. i έγινε αντιπρόεδρος του τμήματος ενσωμάτωση στην Ολυμπία" I said. They stared at me with wide eyes.

"W-whoa! You speak in Greek fluently?" asked Donna. I grinned and nodded. I closed my eyes and the Greek along with Ancient Greek flew across my eyes.

"I also read and speak Ancient Greek. I can tell you about Ancient Greek as well. I love the story about the Oracle of Delphi and her mother Gai…um her mistress Gaia" I said. Oh crap! I almost slipped. I sighed slowly and Sadie looked at me suspiciously. Thank Zeus she's dense as hell!

**Translation:**

το όνομά μου είναι Rachel. αυτό θ καλοκαίρι πήγε για κρουαζιερόπλοιου φίλος μου. αυτός είναι ο Απόλλων μας και μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ. έσωσε μου ένα δίκαιο μερίδιο των φορές καθ 'όλο το καλοκαίρι. i ερευνηθούν μητέρα και έμαθα ότι ήξερε ο πατέρας του Απόλλωνα. ήταν πολύ παράξενο. i συναντήθηκε επίσης με ξαδέρφια του και τους φίλους μου για την κρουαζιέρα. i έγινε αντιπρόεδρος του τμήματος ενσωμάτωση στην Ολυμπία.

My name is Rachel. This summer I went on my boyfriend's cruise ship. He is Apollo Us and he loves me very much. He saved me a fair share of times during the entire summer. I researched mother and I learned that she knew Apollo's dad. It was very weird. I also met with his cousins and my friends on the cruise. I was made vice president of a department in Olympian incorporation.

Η ερωμένη του είναι η βροντή από την ένωσή σας. Πήγαινε στην κόλαση.

The mistress of thunder is out of your league. Go to hell!

Άντε γαμήσου μαλάκα.

Fuck you, asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 3

I rolled my neck as I was getting ready to leave the school. I was leaning against a column that was supporting the school as people waited to be picked up. Most didn't get picked up until after an hour the time school ended. I saw from across the street that the gates to Olympian Academy opened. A black Aston Martin sped across the street and into the brick circle that went around the fountain. I walked up to it despite the many stares.

"Bye Bella, bye Leah" I said, loudly. They waved goodbye from their close conversation. It was weird now. They never really talked to me as much since they moved in together. They were half behind the column I had been leaning against and two black haired teens stepped out of the car. Apollo swung out himself.

"Hey Delphi!" Apollo said. I grinned at him and raised an eyebrow at Thalia and Nico.

"Hey Sun boy" I said. Thalia tapped my shoulder and sighed loudly. I could tell people were trying to listen from their posture, Sadie included.

"There's a…" Thalia said. I covered her mouth and gestured around me and she nodded.

"Υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα που έχει να κάνει με τους θεούς" Thalia said. People raised an eyebrow and before I could talk I was pushed into Nico who caught me before I fell.

"Who are you?" demanded Sadie. Thalia stood a head taller than Sadie and she didn't flinch in the least.

"I'm Thalia Us. And you are Sadie I presume" Thalia said, rather dryly. But she looked amused as Sadie glared. Thalia wasn't intimidated by much.

"I-I…oh, sorry. You speak Greek?" asked Sadie. Thalia smirked to herself and nodded.

"We're Greek. Rachel, Apollo, Thalia and I are Greek" Nico said. Sadie gave Nico a withering glance.

"I don't care. Who are you?" demanded Sadie. She did double take and checked Nico out and Thalia glared at her.

"I'm Nico di Angelo or Nico Des. I'm Thalia's boyfriend" Nico said. Sadie drooped but sidled closer to him.

"Move it. Μπορείτε σκύλα!" Thalia hissed. Sadie knew enough Greek to understand that. She glared at Thalia before stomping away. But not after giving me a meaningful look.

"I'll figure it out Dare" Sadie snapped. I nodded serenely before turning back to Thalia.

"Keep talking in Greek. She's about to send her cronies to listen in" I said. And sure enough the dumb idiots walked over.

"Θέλει κάποιος να αξιολογήσει εάν μπορείτε ακόμα να το μαντείο των Δελφών" said Thalia. I nodded and turned to Apollo.

"I told them you still had normal blood but they just want to check. We don't have to go now. We'll go later. Hell we don't have to go at all" Apollo said. There was a rumbled of thunder.

"Oh calm down!" I snapped to the sky. It was met with another blast of thunder but it sounded more like a chuckle now. I got in the shotgun seat and Thalia and Nico got in the back. Nico plugged in his iPod and began to blast 'Don't Rain on My Parade' from Glee.

"Are you serious?" I demanded. He grinned at me and rolled his eyes.

"You and not me. It's your fault" he said. It was and I'd pay the price for it, for sure. We listened to Single Ladies next…the one with Kurt and the other girls. Nico started to mouth the words and I busted out laughing. Apollo laughed as well.

"Dude…you know the words?" demanded Apollo. Nico bit his lip and glared before burying his face in Thalia's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she…

"You're blushing? Oh this is rich!" said Apollo. I looked at him confused and Thalia glared.

"How can you even see through your sunglasses?" I demanded. Apollo took them off and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I'm a god. You becoming one hasn't helped the IQ much" Apollo teased. I hit his shoulder and he drove up to the apartment building. I got out before it even stopped and practically flew into the building. Apollo was on my heels and so were Thalia and Nico. We went into the elevator that went straight up to the penthouse. I put in my key that got the elevator working and we shot up.

"I hate school! Athena gave me so much homework! I have math, Greek history, American history, Roman history AND Greek mythology!" Nico complained. I rolled my eyes and so did Thalia.

"Nico…you live in America. You are apart of Greek and Roman mythology. And our brain is hardwired for the Greek language and we automatically know Greek history. If you type fast you'll be able to get everything done in an hour" Thalia said, matter-of-factly. We went into Annabeth's study and sat on the floor. We all took our Mac laptops.

"Hey! What do you want for dinner?" called Percy from the kitchen. We all looked at each other.

"Thai!"

"Italian!"

"Greek!"

"French!"

"No. I want Thai food!" Apollo snapped. I rolled my eyes and glared.

"I want Greek! Stop acting like a baby" I chastised. He stuck his tongue out and I flicked his forehead.

"Uh…I'm the mistress of thunder and I command we have French food. I'm taking French in school!" Thalia snapped. Nico crossed his arms.

"I want Italian food. I'm taking Italian. Beat that" Nico said. Thalia poked him in the forehead.

"I'm taking French, Italian, German, Mandarin, Galician, and Hindi. I did beat it…big time" Thalia pointed out. Nico pouted and turned away.

"Well…Rome is in Italy. Rome is awesome! Ha. All you have is Bombay, Paris, Rome, Venice, Berlin, Beijing, Shanghai, Xian…never mind" Nico sighed in defeat. Thalia laughed and gave him a chaste kiss. Apollo made a disgusted sound.

"Stop showing affection! It's gross!" Apollo complained. Nico broke away first and glared.

"Shut up and do your homework" Thalia hissed. She began to type furiously and lugged her six language textbooks, three history books and math textbook out of her bag.

"You're a workaholic. That's dangerous, Thalia" I said. Thalia's brow furrowed. She looked down at her books.

"No I'm not. I just feel under worked sometimes. I need something to fill that void. I get eight hours of sleep every day" Thalia said. At that someone's cell phone rang. Nico took out a Blackberry Storm and hissed in anger.

"What Denise? Huh…wait, so they don't want to bury her? Well shove her in a freaking coffin and dump her in the ground. Damn! It isn't that hard to buy a coffin. Denise. Denise. Denise. Denise. Shut. The. Fuck. Up! You are annoying me to Hades and back. Why did I say Hades, you ask. Because I'm Greek, dammit. Now go get a plot for them. Then go test if they finished developing the ghost sensor. Yes there are real ghosts out. Yes I've seen them. Yes. Yes. Shut the hell up! I think you're pissing me off. Oh…I'm mean? You'll see how mean I am when I fire your ass! Now you're sorry. Goodbye Denise" Nico screeched. Apollo and Thalia went out typing as Nico ranted on the phone.

"Whoa…are you all like that?" I asked. Apollo looked at me and grinned, impishly.

"Annabeth…well I'll take you to a meeting tomorrow. You need to show up anyway" he said. Well this should be fun.

**Translation**

Υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα που έχει να κάνει με τους θεούς

There is a problem that has to do with the gods.

Μπορείτε σκύλα

You bitch.

Θέλει κάποιος να αξιολογήσει εάν μπορείτε ακόμα να το μαντείο των Δελφών

They want to assess whether you can be the Oracle of Delphi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 4

I went into school with Thalia and Nico the next morning with a note and went straight to the headmistress's office. Headmistress Cook was in there sitting in her old fashioned suit. I myself was in grey trousers and a yellow dress shirt and a grey tie with suspenders. She looked at me as she took in my briefcase and my two friends. Nico was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black dress shirt. Thalia wore a pencil skirt and a blue blouse.

"Good morning, Miss Dare. I'd like to know why you brought these visitors especially a distraction like a male into the school?" asked Headmistress Cook. Nico grimaced.

"Um…Headmistress, today I have a meeting with my company, Olympian Incorporation. This is Thalia Us and Nico di Angelo. They are the other vice presidents and are supposed to come with me. You see I live at their penthouse now and I just found out about the meeting. I don't really live with my dad anymore" I said, quietly. She looked at me and nodded.

"Are you staying with responsible adults? Do you have your father's permission?" asked Headmistress Cook. Thalia stepped forward and ran a finger through her midnight hair. Her electric blue eyes flashed and she absently stroked her thunderbolt choker.

"Miss Cook, I am 18 despite my looks. My older brother is 20 and he watches over all of us. She is carefully taken care of and my father, Zachary E. Us, sponsors us perfectly" Thalia said. She said it in such a persuading tone that I'm sure Aphrodite taught her that Headmistress Cook nodded in shock.

"Y-yes. I understand completely. You may go, Miss Dare. Your homework will be emailed to your laptop" Headmistress Cook said. I sighed and walked out with Nico and Thalia trailing after me.

"Are the meetings really that interesting?" I asked, as we walked down the street. It was only a few blocks away and we already only had one more block to go. Nico grinned wildly.

"Yup. When we have meetings, we join, the gods join and then the interns sit in. And they get scared. And I've seen you when you're scary. This will be enough to rile you up. See today Annabeth got mad at her secretary and intern who are both going to be present" Nico said. I nodded as Thalia grinned along side him. She kissed his cheek softly.

"That's right and I get to torture…I mean straighten out Denise. That girl is far too comfortable with you. I saw her making out with a photo of you. And then I heard her telling her 15 month plan to get you from me" Thalia said. Nico laughed and we came to a large building. The entrance was marble and there were two statues of Zeus at the door. I'm sure the were animatronics because when I tried to step in the two lightening bolts crossed in the doorway.

"State who you are. Name, position, godly parent, and power" they said. Thalia stepped forward.

"Thalia Us, vice president of the sky division, daughter of Zeus, and mistress of thunder" Thalia said. The lightening bolts went up and she passed through and then they go down.

"Nico di Angelo, vice president of the ground division, son of Hades, and the ghost king" Nico said. He passed through and it went down on me. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Rachel Dare, vice president of the solar division, daughter of Gaia, and the Oracle of Delphi" I said, calmly. The lightening bolts swung up violently and I passed through. The main lobby was busy and people began to bombard Thalia and Nico. They gave the people sharp looks and they backed away. The inside looked like a Greek temple though it was equipped with high-class elevators. Everything in the room from the marble to the security desks screamed, expensive!

"Everybody who was invited to the board meeting please come. And stay behind the glass walls" Thalia shouted. I walked over to her.

"Does anyone know?" I asked. She knew what I was referring to. She smirked softly to herself.

"Most of these people are demigods from the lesser gods but some are mortals who can see through the mist. The interns are in for a wild surprise. This may get ugly. I made sure to take your bow and arrow in case someone attacks you. I even have to bring Aegis. Just stay behind me. But if I get angry…well, your screwed" Thalia said. Nico laughed at this and some of the females sighed wistfully. We walked into the elevator and people poured in.

"Come on, Rachel. We get off on a different floor since they are going to the observation deck" Nico said. We walked out and walked to a wall length pair of doors. They had the gods' signs of powers. I touched the lyre of Apollo and the door swung open. It was amazing. There was a long marble table and thrones. At the head of the table sat Zeus, in a throne of platinum and his master bolt in his hand. Thalia held out her hand and her thunderbolt transported to her hand. She sat on his right in a platinum and metal throne. Poseidon sat in his beach chair to Zeus' left with his trident in hand. Percy sat at his side with Riptide and was also in a beach chair. Athena sat across from Poseidon in a marble chair with her spear. Annabeth sat next to her in a marble throne with her spear 2.0. She grinned at me.

Then next to Annabeth sat Artemis in a silver throne and a new huntress in a matching throne. Artemis nodded at me and across from her was Apollo in a golden throne. Next to him was an empty throne, golden and had green vines wrapped around the armrests. I sat down and looked at Hades who was next to the huntress. He was in a throne of black rock. Nico sat in a throne of black rock with his sword but his had images of people dying of various sicknesses. Hades had more gruesome deaths on his.

Across from Hades and next to me was Silena in a hairdresser chair. Aphrodite sat in a matching one. Then across from Aphrodite were Ares and Clarisse in black and red thrones. At the end of the table sat Hermes in a massage chair.

"Let the meeting begin. Now let us introduce ourselves to the interns. They are all demigods today. No mortals" Zeus said. He stood up and I turned to see the interns looking at us with reverence. One glared at me angrily.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, mistress of thunder" Thalia announced. Percy was playing with his sword when everyone looked at him.

"Oh…it's my turn already? Well I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Poseidon's right hand man…take that Triton. Oh and I'm the hero of Olympus" Percy said, lazily. Annabeth glared at him. Hermes stood up and held his caduceus up, threateningly and angrily.

"You were not! Luke was! He killed himself. Stop getting a bighead" Hermes shouted. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the ghost king and according to my fan club…super hot" Nico said. He flipped his hair and the interns squealed. Thalia stood up and threw her thunderbolt at the celestial gold walls, right over where the interns sat on the ground. They screamed and she smiled. She held out her hand and it returned to her hand. She sat down.

"Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, mistress of makeup, really pretty and in mourning" Silena said. All the male interns clapped softly. Annabeth stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, patron of architecture, and I'm hot and cruel. Beat that" Annabeth said. The room burst into applause. Apollo nudged me and I stood up.

"I am Rachel Dare, daughter of Gaia, once mortal, now Oracle of Delphi and patron of the Earth. And I have an incredibly good sense of humor" I said. Everyone burst into applause and some of the guys gave me 'call me' signs. Apollo glared.

"She's also my girlfriend! So if you want to burst into flames, keep giving her looks. Remember I can see your future and I'll make sure it disappears right with your life!" Apollo shouted. Everyone looked scared.

"So…let the meeting begin" Zeus said. And…whoa, I was so not ready for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 5

"Now…we have been alerted that some of our clients don't want plots for graves, planes, or yachts. We need to change that!" Zeus proclaimed. An intern stood up and raised their hand timidly.

"What?! I don't like to be interrupted?! Spit it out useless demigod!" Zeus roared. The intern screamed and then began to hyperventilate.

"I-I was just g-go-going to say that there hasn't bee anyone buying Lord Apollo's poetry books" the intern said. I snorted and everyone looked at me. I looked at them and then crossed my arms and looked away.

"His poetry is the worse. Ever! And now that I'm immortal and the daughter of Gaia…he can't tell me what to do! Now, we can't just let this happen. We need to do sabotage. You want money? Well you need to earn that money" I said, as if it were obvious. Hades looked at me, questioningly.

"How so?" he asked. I looked at Ares intently. He was glaring at me.

"Ares, your weapon sales are down, aren't they?" I asked. He growled under his breath before nodding.

"So? And I don't only do weapons! Hades and I proudly own Mars-Hades motorcycles enterprise. But Harley-Davidson is a pain in the ass!" Ares complained. Everyone glared at him to shut up.

"Well…buy out Harley-Davidson or destroy all motorcycle parts. Destroy the other planes or buy companies out. Kill people so they have buy plots! Destroy yachts 'accidentally'! It's simply business! It's not personal" I pointed out. Athena looked at me.

"Then what about education?" she demanded. I snorted.

"The public education system is shit anyway! Just kill the person in charge and take control" I snapped. Aphrodite frowned.

"That's slightly wrong…" Aphrodite said. I rolled my eyes and Artemis glared at Aphrodite.

"Can it! You're a goddess! You can kill anyone you want. I kill wild animals every day. Mortals are just that…well except my favorite cousins and nephews and niece and my soon to be sister-in-law," Artemis said. She smiled and I blushed. Apollo smirked down at me and I glared.

"Thalia! You're so damn hot!" shouted a worker. I could tell because he was in a suit. Nico stood up and glared.

"Shut up or I'll throw you in Tartarus! Now…can someone get me a cup of coffee? Annabeth made breakfast so I didn't eat any" Nico shouted. One of Nico's fangirls ran into the back and brought out coffee. Annabeth was standing up with her spear, ready to pierce Nico.

"Don't insult my cooking skills! I'm much more intelligent!" Annabeth shouted. I looked around, confused. The fangirl glared.

"No you aren't! I made out with Nico and if he can kiss like that it means he learned how. So he's more intelligent!" shouted the fangirl. I doubt she did. And she must be on drugs because she didn't make any sense. Thalia was standing up and glaring. She threw her thunderbolt again and this time it sliced through the girls sleeve.

"Shut it! Or I'll cut you up just like I cut Minos! Ανάθεμα αυτά τα ηλίθια κορίτσια!" hissed Thalia. Everyone sat down and cowered. Suddenly Annabeth's Blackberry rang. Everyone looked up alert and moved far away from her. Well except her mother. Apollo had pulled me away.

"Hello…what the fuck?! Why are you fucking calling me and not finishing the project at Ground Zero! Yes I am busy. No I don't freaking want to go out to dinner with you! That was sarcasm? Well this is what I have to say to that. Se taire! Yeah I just told you to shut up in French. I can do it in 37 other languages too! You don't believe me? Zmlknout! Yeah I said it in Czech. Stai zitto! I got Italian down" she screamed into the phone. Everyone cowered back. She threw her spear across the room and it knocked out some poor intern. When she was finished with the other 35 languages she cursed him out in Ancient Greek. _I _don't even know ancient Greek!

"You! Get me a mocha latte! French! And vanilla. It's on 45th street! And walk!" screamed Annabeth at some poor girl.

"But…it's 67 blocks away" she whimpered. Annabeth looked thoughtful for a second. She gave the girl $9.

"That's enough for you to get 40 blocks in. Have a nice walk! And you give me my spear! I'm going to hunt the stupid contractor now" Annabeth hissed. I ran over to her and threw into her seat.

"You need to calm down. And please get her coffee. Decaf if it's possible. She doesn't need to be any more…crazy then she already is" I said. Apollo grinned at me.

"If that's possible! I hate going to her department. She has them whipped. Nobody smiles…ever!" Apollo laughed. Athena glared at her half brother.

"That is a complete exaggeration. Shut up. At least my partner doesn't say I'm bad at something that I'm god for. You're the god of poetry and your poetry sucks. I'm goddess of wisdom and I'm the most intelligent person in here!" Athena said. Poseidon stood up and pointed his trident at her.

"Wrong! If you were intelligent you would've known not to trust Medusa. Even if she was your 'chaste' priestess the sex was consensual! What now?" Poseidon said, smug. Percy and him slammed fists. What the hell?

"Don't argue now! You're acting like immature children" Artemis said serenely. Zeus looked like he was enjoying the entertainment. Hermes was leaving.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm older than you! I control you. You're the only child sitting at this table. Even the mortals are older" Athena mocked. Artemis closed her eyes in anger and suddenly she stood on the table her bow and arrow poised at Athena.

"Can it, sister! I may be younger but I'd make a hell of a war goddess. Unlike you! You never fight anything. You're too immersed in the finer parts of life like…education. School is stupid and useless. I don't spend my time learning useless things like you!" Artemis snapped angrily. Athena hissed and Apollo stood up.

"Artemis! You need to chill out. I don't know why you are mad. You are so angry," Apollo said. Artemis glared at him.

"You know! You're poetry is terrible!" Artemis hissed. Apollo summoned his bow and glared.

"It's funny when my girlfriend says it. But when my own flesh and blood does its just mean. Artemis needs a spanking" Apollo mocked. Artemis hissed.

"Are we finished here? I'd like to go now…you know buy out people so we can make more money" I said. Everyone looked at me and nodded.

"So…anyone want go to that Italian restaurant down the street?" Nico asked. I nodded and all the head demigods except Silena and Clarisse made agreeing sounds. The gods except for Apollo looked at each other.

"I think we'll go on to Broadway. You know watch a play. Good meeting. A lot more civilized I think" Zeus said. They all nodded and I looked at them, incredulous.

"That was civilized?" I demanded. Aphrodite nodded as she looked in a compact mirror.

"Yeah. And I like your idea. I'm going to buy out Versace, Louie Vuitton, and MAC today. Bye, Rachel. Come on Silena" she said. Silena and her got up and they walked away.

"So…should we take a limo? I don't want to take my car" said Apollo. I shrugged. Annabeth nodded.

"This will be fun. Thalia. Rachel. We're going dress like rich people and freak everyone in the most busiest Italian restaurant on the street" she said. This will be very interesting…

**Translation**

Ανάθεμα αυτά τα ηλίθια κορίτσια!

Damn these stupid girls!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and I never will.**

Chapter 6

I was sitting outside of my school during Break, waiting to go back to class. I was in the garden. I could always concentrate more when I was sitting near the earth and the sun pulsed on my skin. I needed to meditate. Something was aching and it was a familiar sensation. I couldn't tell Bella and Leah because they were talking in an empty classroom doing only Zeus knows what. Something was going on with Leah but I would figure that out later.

"Mother…soothe the Oracle's spirit" I pleaded. The ground rumbled under me to my plea and the spirit tried to fight against the Earth's natural power. My eyebrows furrowed as I sighed in deep concentration. I focused on the finer parts of the earth, the reliable soil and steady as a rock core. The sun beat down and I looked up. It was him.

"Phoebus Apollo, hear me when I say a prophecy must be told" I said. I heard a snort to see Sadie. She was alone which was unusual. The Oracle's spirit thrashed restlessly when my eyes rested on her. Ah, shit. I had to prophesize to her!

"So you aren't Catholic. And you're an Oracle. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. You're the Oracle of Del…" she trailed of and she looked at me dumbfounded. I was shaking as the spirit started to completely take over.

"Sadie…yell to the skies exactly what I say…_Mistress of thunder hear my cries over your rumbling fury. The ghost king, rise from the Underworld. Prince of the sea, come from your thrashing waves. Patron of architecture, walk from under your arches. And Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might python, come to you Oracle in need_" I hissed. It wasn't my voice and my eyes were entirely green now. She looked scared and she nodded.

"M-mistress of t-th-thunder hear my cries over your rumbling fury. The ghost k-king, rise from the Underworld. Prince of the sea, come from your thrashing waves. Patron of architecture, walk from under your arches. And Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, come to your Oracle in need" she stammered. The sun flashed angrily in the sky. There was a roll of thunder and the smell of death was close. There were flashes of light and there stood the mighty protectors of Earth.

"Rumbling fury?" demanded Thalia. Aegis was clearly visibly on her wrist and she held her thunderbolt. Annabeth had her spear 2.0 poised at Sadie's had.

"I'm not doing well with imagination. _I barely was able to tell her that. This mortal isn't supposed to see through the Mist. She needs a prophecy to be told. The Mist is…_" I hissed. Apollo rushed to my side.

"I know…the Mist is acting up but it usually does. Someone saw me playing with my bow and arrow and tried to buy it. I could tell they weren't supposed to see it but it isn't a big deal…" he trailed off as I convulsed and the green Mist swirled around my violently. Sadie shuddered as she looked at my sickly green eyes.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, mortal" _I hissed at her. Sadie didn't move so I moved up to her.

"Sadie…I'm Phoebus Apollo, god of the sun and prophecies and awesome poetry. But…she asked you a question. She can't tell the prophecy unless you ask her what does she have to say. It will be incredibly painful for her to keep it in. Please ask her. I hate to see her in pain" Apollo pleaded. She nodded furiously.

"What do you have to tell me, Rachel?" she asked. She had used my name? That was weird. But then I convulsed and I made another hissing sound.

"_When the Mist has thinned, the mortals have sinned. A god, a goddess, four demigods go. To the road of stars that only a chosen mortal can show. The Tablet of the Mist is at the end but only three they must send. Should they fail, Olympus will erupt in fire and ice. And every mortal shall commit Pandora's vice_" I hissed. I fell backwards and everyone crowded around me, even Sadie.

"Are you okay? Did I do that? Do I have powers? What are you?" she demanded. I sat up and looked at her.

"No. I'm not okay. I feel like I was just run over by Apollo's car. You didn't do it. You are a mortal. I am exhausted. I'm only just adapting to the spirit and even more my blood" I said. She looked at me in astonishment.

"You're blood? Who the hell are you guys?" demanded Sadie. She looked frightened but she wasn't moving until she got an explanation. I heard the bell ring and I didn't move.

"Come on. We're going to Olympian Academy" I said, quietly. I walked out of the garden and into the main driveway. I passed through the gates and walked up to Charon.

"I just made a prophecy regarding the Mist. You better move before I throw you into the Earth's core. This is dire! Open the damn gates for the mortal!" I hissed. Charon shook his head.

"You know…I'll cut your pay in half. As the ghost king I command you move or…I'll call up some ghosts myself" Nico warned. The gates swung open violently. And I stormed through. Some of the demigods looked up from the perches.

"The Mist…it's almost gone! Put away your weapons!" shouted Apollo. Everyone shoved his or her weapons inside and I stormed into the office.

"ATHENA!" I screamed. She scurried out and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?" she demanded of me. I looked her straight into the eye.

"This is a mortal. She can't see past the Mist" I said simply. She looked at me like I was crazy again. I picked up a letter cutter and sliced my arm. Golden blood dripped from the cut and Sadie gasped.

"Your blood is golden!" Sadie gasped. I nodded and looked at Athena.

"The Mist is thinning. It's bad. Olympian Academy isn't shrouded in Mist anymore. It's bad and she needs to know. She's the chosen mortal who is going to lead us to the Tablet of the Mist" I explained. She looked at me in shock.

"The Tablet of the Mist was established by the first primal gods, Gaia, Chaos, Ouranus, Nyx and Tartarus. I don't even know where it is nor does my father. You can see through the Mist. Why don't you lead?" Athena asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"Mom, Rachel isn't mortal anymore. Her blood became ichor when Bella bled over her. Sadie, I'm Annabeth, daughter of the goddess of wisdom Athena. I'm also the patron of architecture. You summoned us" Annabeth said, kindly. Sadie nodded in shock and she collapsed into a chair. She stared wide eyed at the rest of us.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and the mistress of thunder. Rumbling fury?" Thalia asked again. I glared at her.

"It's hard to come up with summoning words when some crazy spirit is thrashing inside of you wanting out! Cut me some slack" I snapped. She shrugged.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades and the ghost king. And yeah I can summon skeletons and ghosts" Nico said. Sadie nodded and then she looked at Percy.

"I'm Jackson. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, prince of the sea—take that Triton—and controversially hero of Olympus" Percy said. I groaned loudly. Annabeth glared at him.

"There's nothing controversial about it. We all know Luke killed himself, making him the hero of Olympus. You just encouraged him to commit suicide. That was nothing. You led forces and was general. Get over it! It was last year" Annabeth snapped. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"So Thalia…you're one of the Χάριτες, one of the Three Graces, Thalia of Good Cheer?" asked Sadie. She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"My girlfriend, Thalia? We brood in Tartarus together! She's anything but good cheer unless she gets to blow someone up with lightening" Nico joked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"No, I was named after her. She blessed me when I was a child. I have some good cheer and she was the Muse of comedy. I'm funny. Where do you think I get my humor from" Thalia said. Whoa! Fun fact of the day!

"Never knew that. Thanks, for the fun fact but we have a much more pressing matter" I reminded her. She nodded and I looked at Sadie.

"Sadie, I am Rachel Dare, goddess of the Earth, daughter of Gaia and the Oracle of Delphi. Welcome to the club" I said, bluntly. And she promptly passed out. I remember when I used to do that. Good times…good times.

**Translation**

Χάριτες

Three Graces or Charites


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did this would be a published book and Rachel and Apollo would be together.**

Chapter 7

I sat down and stared at Sadie, intently. She didn't look like her bubble gum and airhead self. Even when she had passed out last week she'd look an airhead. She looked deep in thought and exhausted. Her eyes flickered open and for the first time I saw in her eyes, vulnerability.

"You're scared and worried" I said. I took her hand and squeezed it. I could feel her worry. I cleared my throat and Apollo looked at me worriedly.

"Now…your prophecy was to get to the road of stars. And only a chosen mortal can find this. I believe that she'd only have to focus. Help her focus so we can get where we need to go. The Mist supports the magic system. If the Mist goes down Olympus will fall. The falling within the atmosphere will make it erupt in fire and the magic, in ice. We need to hurry" Annabeth said. I nodded and Thalia crouched in front of Sadie and me.

"Sadie…you need to trust us. If not us trust Rachel and me. I won't hurt you, ever. In our world most mortals can't know unless they can naturally see through the Mist or if they are positively pure" Thalia said. Sadie looked at her hopefully.

"So I'm positively pure?" she asked. I snorted and shook my head and look her straight in the eye.

"There is nothing on this planet positively pure except for the girl of bells. My best friend, Bella. She is the most innocent creature on this planet. That's how I became immortal. She bled over me and I absorbed the blood. You are a mortal who can help us. Now focus all your mind and concentration of the Earth. In the name of Gaia, Earth offer her guidance. In the name of Phoebus Apollo, may the sun light her way to the path of stars" I commanded. She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed. Suddenly she smiled brilliantly. And trust me. It wasn't her arrogant smirk.

"I know where the entrance is. We're going to need a plane…" she said. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Where, Sadie?" I demanded. She cleared her throat.

"Rome…it starts in Rome."

"I knew my Italian would come in handy!" Nico cheered. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"The place we need will require Latin. Annabeth, Percy, Apollo and my department. Even Sadie knows a little Latin!" I said. He sighed but shook his head.

"The airport! You'll need to speak Italian" he retorted. Ugh! He was right. I turned to Apollo.

"This is going to be really dangerous, Delphi. We'll need to go home and pack ambrosia and nectar for the fragile ones and then real food for the mortal" he said. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"We'll ride in your car" I said. He nodded and I took Sadie's arm and hooked it both. I walked fast out of the building to Clarion.

"Are you really dating Apollo?" she asked. She sounded apprehensive.

"We're really private people. I don't like to flaunt my relationship with him. To be honest though, in our little family we have no secrets. You see my 'nephew' Zeus is the all powerful king of the gods who is all-seeing" I said, sarcastically. The sky coursed with lightening.

"You are my nephew!" I shouted. And that shut him up immediately.

"So…are we really going to Rome?" she asked. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"This is what we're going to do. Get your bag and get your homework. And then we're going to our house and we're going to pack some clothes and go. They're going try and stop us so just run. No matter what. Apollo will be out front. Let's go" I briefed her. She nodded and we walked fast to her locker. She took out her bag and shoved her laptop in it.

"Miss Dawson? What are you doing? And Miss Dare? You two skipped one whole period!" said a familiar voice. I turned to Headmistress Cook. I cleared my throat and bit my lip.

"Headmistress…Sadie and I are leaving. I have a business trip and I'm taking her. Hell, that's a lie! We're leaving. Sadie run!" I commanded. She took her bag and scurried down the hallway. I picked up her remaining textbooks as Headmistress Cook to my hand. I shuddered and my skin glowed bronze and gold.

"Get off of me" I commanded. The linoleum burned away from the floor and the hard rock pushed her off of me. I ran down the hallway and picked up my bag before running into the front. Thalia stood by the Aston Martin. She jumped into the back with Sadie when she saw me. I swung into shotgun as people ran out of the school. I sighed.

"Why does everything have to be complicated?" I asked myself. Apollo grinned at me as he floored it. He drove fast to an abandoned street and then we went up into the air. We had to go high because the Mist wouldn't help us this time.

"Whoa! We're flying! Oh crap! When I fainted did I die. Am I going to heaven?" Sadie asked. I looked at Thalia.

"Sadie! You aren't dead. We're just flying to our apartment. We really need to hurry this up. Leaving soon is imperative. You're going to be reported missing soon and Rachel will be your supposed kidnapper. Do you have a passport?" she asked. Sadie shook her head.

"Percy knows how to forge a passport. When we get to the apartment we'll tell him" I said. Sadie nodded nervously. We landed on the roof and Apollo ran downstairs and I ran after him. Percy, Annabeth and Nico stood there with packed bags for all of us already.

"Percy…I need you to forge a passport. Sadie if you have a picture of only yourself in your wallet give it to Percy" I said. She slid him one. Apollo grabbed my wrist.

"Nico and Thalia will pack food. Annabeth pack the weapons and disguise them. Rachel I need to talk to you" Apollo said. We all broke into groups. I went with Apollo into my room. I found his lips on mine and I kissed him back furiously. I broke apart from him.

"I'm worried about all of this. This is going be dangerous. I can feel it" Apollo said. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I understand but this is important. For you and me. Now let's help the others" I said. We walked out and I saw Percy making the finishing touches on the passport. Sadie sat there looking confused. I turned on the TV and the news sounded.

"_It's be recently reported that a student at Clarion Ladies Academy named Sadie Dawson has run away with another student named Rachel Dare. These two students are to be turned into police. They disappeared in a black Aston Martin. If anyone has seen these two students report it to the police immediately" _the news anchor said. Can't I catch a break!

"Sadie….you're going to need to be unrecognizable. Come to my room so I can do your hair. So…what color do you want your hair to be? Auburn, red or black?" she asked. She has flashing hazel eyes. Maybe black would do.

"Black…I think. Make it permanent, please" she requested. I was liking her more and more these days. Apollo sighed.

"I'm going to make the car a giant white van. Can someone call the airport and tell them to ready the jet?" Apollo called from the kitchen. There was banging and Thalia, Nico, and Apollo came out with two bags. One was full of food and the other was full of thermoses of soda and nectar.

"I'm on it! Did you label which ones were nectar?" demanded Annabeth as she walked in with different colored pens. She pocketed the bronze and iron pen. She tossed me the bronze pen and bronze bracelet, which was probably my quiver and Apollo the gold pen and gold wristband. She tossed Thalia a necklace with a silver thunderbolt hanging from it and a bracelet for Thalia's shield. She then threw Nico a black pen.

"Yes, I did. Sadie if you drink the nectar you will burst into flames. Don't drink it. We're going to put on traveling clothes…now. Preferably, Italian brands so we don't look like tourists. Versace and Gucci is fine" Nico said. I nodded and went in the back to dye Sadie's hair. I gave her a blue Versace button down man's shirt and dark skinny jeans. I gave her Gucci sunglasses and a bag. I dressed myself in white skinny jeans, a yellow Versace button down man's shirt and wore Versace sunglasses. Thalia wore Nico's Versace shirt over a white t-shirt. She wore it open. Nico wore some random Italian clothes. Annabeth wore Gucci all over. It was crazy. Percy wore his Versace suit jacket over a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Apollo wore the same thing except his jacket was leather.

"Can I speak to the manager? Um…this is Annabeth Thena-Chase. Yes…I want the Olympian jet readied in a half-hour. It's a dire emergency. There's security all over? That's okay. They're looking for Sadie Dawson? I don't know her, sorry. We want no press, at all. It's to Italy, the Vatican Islands. Thank you" Annabeth said. We looked at her expectantly.

"Let's go" she said. We pulled our luggage upstairs. When we got to the car Apollo pressed his car keys and it turned into a white van. We threw the stuff in and sat down on the leather seats.

"I packed some books that would help us" Annabeth said as she lugged a giant messenger bag into the van.

"I'm your protector on this trip, okay?" I said. She was staring off and I followed her gaze.

"What the hell are you doing with, Sadie?" demanded Leah. Ah, crap. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"She's going to the Vatican Islands with us. I made a prophecy and I need to go and fulfill it" I said. Bella nodded, trustfully.

"I understand. But you kind of…kidnapped her. Her parents are worried. But go if it's an emergency" Bella said. I nodded and everyone put the rest of the stuff in the van. Leah glared over.

"Bella! She's choosing Sadie over us! You're the innocence of mortality. She's supposed to go on quests" Leah said. I glared at her.

"No! Sadie was chosen!_ She is the mortal of this quest! Why do you even care_" I hissed. Leah faltered and Bella touched Leah's arm. Leah blushed. Wait was Leah…

"Leah it's okay. If Sadie is the mortal of this quest who are we to say otherwise. I completely understand. You should go before the cops come and search here. We'll lock up for you" Bella said. Leah sighed and nodded. That was strange…they walked downstairs and I looked at Sadie who was looking at me.

"Is Leah a…" we said at the same time. We bust out laughing when Percy walked up to us, his arms crossed.

"If you're finished with the giggle fest can we leave?" Percy asked. I nodded and we got in. This was going to be a looooooong journey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. This is just a filler. Only funny stuff happens in this chapter and well…some information people need to know to understand what's Leah's problem.**

Chapter 8

We were at the airport now and I could see the police. I pulled hat over my face and Apollo helped us out. We grabbed the stuff and tried to walk quickly but inconspicuously.

"You can't go in there" snapped the policeman. Thalia stroked her choker and Percy stepped forward.

"I'm Percy Jackson of Olympian Corporation. I have a jet waiting for us. Let us in" Percy commanded. He looked so pissed off that the policeman flinched out of the way. We walked in and went to the runway. The jet was right there. It was sleek and beautiful.

"We need to get on. Nobody has recognized you so far so we're okay. As soon as we get out of the country we're good" Apollo said. I nodded and sighed quietly to myself. We walked to the front desk and I grabbed Sadie's arm and we hooked them together.

"I'm Thalia Us and this is Nico di Angelo. We need to get to Italy as soon as possible. We'd like to carry our luggage. Can we go on?" Thalia asked. The lady at the desk nodded in awe and we walked out on to the runway. I looked down at the floor, not looking anyone in the eye. So obviously the security guard thought I was a stowaway.

"Who are you? You're unauthorized! State your name and do you have a visa to enter this country?" he asked as if he were talking to someone who didn't know English. Bastard!

"I-I'm…" I trailed off. I was a wanted woman. I couldn't give my name. I would be put in jail for kidnapping Sadie.

"This is my wife, Rachel Us. She speaks English. We're Greek and her adopted sister is going to visit her country, Italy" Apollo said. I blushed to my hair roots and Sadie smirked at me.

"That was a pretty open point in your relationship. And I caught sight of you guys making out in your room. When you aren't in front of people…whoa, something I did _**not **_want to see" Sadie teased in my ear. I glared at her and she smiled softly. Was she looking for my approval?

"I do speak English and I am Greek. Now may I go through?" I demanded. The guy nodded in a daze. He looked starstruck and I walked past him quickly and overall rather nervously. I could help take out 50 skeletons but try and put me in prison for kidnapping I'd loose all my backbone. Yeah, I could easily break out without breaking a sweat but I'd rather not be on the run either.

"Sorry, ma'am!" he stammered. I groaned loudly.

"Just because I'm 'married' doesn't make me old. I'm 19" I said, lying about my age. Well…I was only 2 years off and I could look 19 if I wanted to. Good thing he didn't notice that I was wearing a wedding ring or the sarcasm I put in 'married'. I walked through and glared at him. We got onto the runway and Sadie and I grabbed a suitcase. We walked rather quickly to the plane.

"We're escaping the country with a supposed kidnapper. This day is getting better and better" Annabeth said under her breath. I rolled my eyes. She was so melodramatic sometimes.

"You're melodramatic, Annabeth. You act as if you haven't done some unlawful things before! You basically destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge! So not cool" I teased. She looked at me and then glared at Percy.

"It was him!" she said, jabbing a finger, playfully, at Percy. He looked at us in shock and then pouted as we started lugging stuff up the stairs and onto the jet.

"So me saving Olympus is controversial and me destroying the Brooklyn Bridge isn't? I had help! Don't forget the Minotaur" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"If I recall you threw him off the Bridge, entangling him in the wires and effectively destroying it" Thalia said. Whoa…how much did I miss? Sadie had the same expression.

"_You _guys destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge? Did you do that to Apollo?" Sadie asked. We had successfully got everything on the plane and Apollo laughed. We were sitting in our seats that formed a ring in the middle of the jet.

"No…I was busy fighting the Titan monster, Typhon" said Apollo, almost nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and the pilot came through the door.

"Which one of you is Annabeth Thena-Chase?" asked the pilot. Annabeth stood up and crossed her arms.

"That would be me…we need to take off as soon as possible" Annabeth said, getting straight to business. She took out her cell phone and everyone followed her example and turned it off. We didn't need the police calling us and asking where we were.

"Oh…alright. It's just that the police are requesting an audience with Rachel Dare…is she here?" asked the pilot. He looked at me. I stiffened and looked at him straight in the eye. I could feel my skin glowing and my eyes became a slightly brighter green. He was frozen.

"I'm not Rachel Dare. My name is Rachel Us, Apollo's wife…you must have mistaken me for my cousin. She's about 17. I'm 19 and our fathers accidentally named us the same name. But we should be going now. Tell the police Rachel Dare isn't here…" I commanded. He nodded as if in a trance and walked away. Percy relaxed visibly in his seat. The pilot turned back around and glared at me in shock.

"No! You're Rachel Dare, Apollo Us' girlfriend!" he snapped. He prepared to run off when Percy lifted his hand and the man stiffened. Percy flicked his wrist and the man moved in the same direction.

"Tell them that Rachel Dare isn't here and it's his cousin. Now!" he commanded. He made exuberant hand gestures as if he was controlling a puppet and the man walked out robotically. Even when the man was out of sight Percy kept making hand movements, his eyes darting outside. He closed his eyes and made his hands like a jaw talking. The pilot walked back inside.

"We can take off now" he murmured and he walked off to the cockpit. I felt us rolling down the runway and suddenly we took off. I felt it was safe to talk now. I looked at Percy, bewildered.

"What was that?" demanded Nico. Percy sighed, tiredly. He looked paler than usual but his eyes were still that bright and electric green.

"Something that I developed on my own. As you know about two-thirds of the human body is water. I controlled that water or the blood inside of them. It's very tiring and that's only when I was controlling fish or birds. I feel just about ready to pass out. Thalia, you know how you feel tired after using your thunderbolt after a long period time you feel really tired?" he asked. Thalia nodded.

"I felt exhausted after I chopped up Minos" Thalia sighed. Just thinking about it seemed to make her tired. Sadie looked weirded out.

"You chopped someone up. Are you all murders?" she demanded. I chuckled a little to myself.

"Minos…he was evil, sadistic and a…" I said. Thalia cut me off.

"He was a bastard! That little πρόστυχος μαλάκας" Thalia hissed. I looked at her and she smiled nervously and apologetically.

"Anyway! I was dying and so was Apollo. And the Earth was dying. If I died then Apollo would've died. And then if the sun died then the Earth would freeze over and all life as we know it, except for the gods and the High Demigods probably would've died…but they would've died when their dominion died…so yeah" I said. She looked at me and smiled at Apollo.

"That is so sweet! Just like in Twilight! Edward Cullen would've killed himself too" squealed Sadie. The girls and I groaned and Apollo looked confused.

"No…she's tied to the sun. Our lives are intertwined through divine power. Anyway…they don't think Edward Cullen is hot" Apollo said. Thalia nodded and Sadie looked horrified.

"Why?" she demanded. We crossed our arms and Thalia took out our notebook that us girls kept our personal thoughts in.

"Well…we have a list of fictional characters that are way hotter than Edward Cullen! Now we'll list them starting from number 10" Thalia proclaimed. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms.

"Number 10, Jacob Black. We decided he was too touchy feely with Bella that he would get Number 10" I said.

"Number 9, Chuck Bass. He is really cute even if he is bisexual and as we Greeks would say, an μαλάκας" Annabeth said. I nodded and Thalia looked at the book for reference.

"Number 8, Seth Clearwater! Booboo Stewart plays him really well. And he's actually decently good looking. I prefer the brooding type though" Thalia added as an afterthought at Nico's face.

"Number 7, Nate Archibald…he is really hot…Apollo he almost matches up to you" I said. Apollo looked at me in disgust.

"I hope you know that's my son!" Apollo said, disgusted. I froze. Ah shit!

"Whoa…what?" I demanded. Sadie looked on in glee. She was getting humor out of this. Apollo smiled apologetically.

"Well…yeah. He's my son. Don't want to talk about it. His mom is a nymph. She drugged me with nectar and ambrosia. That was a hard time for me…anyway!" he said. I glared at him and looked at Sadie's shocked face.

"He's a god…he has a lot of kids…that he doesn't keep track of! Anyway…you better hope I don't kick your ass and I'm forgiving. Dammit if I find a demigod with your blood scent I'll kill you!" I threatened. He nodded. Like hell I'd let him have any more children with his little whores!

"Anyway! Number 6, Sam Winchester from Supernatural! Thos type of dangerous demon blood drinking guys are hot. And he drinks blood when he isn't a vampire!" Annabeth snapped. Thalia cleared her throat. Percy was seething in his seats and Apollo was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Number 5, Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. We decided to let them share because Annabeth liked Will Turner and Rachel and I liked Jack Sparrow. Their pirates…pirates are attractive" Thalia finished. She passed the book to me and I smirked down at it. Funny…and I passed it on to Annabeth.

"Number 4, Carlisle Cullen. Doctors are hot. That's all I'm going to say. He's intelligent and amazing looking…" Annabeth trailed off. Percy groaned.

"You said all you were going to say was 'doctors are hot'. So now you want me to become a freaking doctor. Σκοτώσεις, Πατέρα! Της σκοτώνει πραγματικά μου εδώ! I don't want to be a damn doctor" he complained. He was so melodramatic, just like his girlfriend!

"Shut up!" I commanded. I smiled at Thalia so she could continue.

"Number 3, Jasper Cullen. If he didn't have his hair that way he'd be extremely attractive. I love him! He's the brooding type!" Thalia said. Nico cleared his throat and growled quietly. They looked really pissed off by now.

"Shut up and listen! Number 2, Harry Potter in his fourth year. I think Annabeth has a fetish for intelligent and brave guys. Too bad you aren't any of those three things Percy!" Thalia teased. Percy stood up. Percy had finally cracked.

"Well you're a freaking tree! Shut up, Pinecone Face!" snapped Percy. Thalia glared and stood up.

"At least I'm human, Seaweed Prince!" she hissed. Percy got up and crossed his arms and looked away.

"If you call being a bitchy mistress of thunder, human! Ανάθεμά Θάλεια!" he growled at her, furious.

"Stop it!" Annabeth commanded and they sat back down. Thalia sighed and looked at Percy.

"I'm going to be the mature one and say…sorry" Thalia said. Percy nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. Annabeth smiled brightly and relaxed. But all the guys became tense again I opened my mouth.

"Number 1, Dean Winchester! I picked him! He's hot and cryptic and sarcastic and says the stupidest things. But he's very endearing at times. And he'd do anything to protect the people he loves. But he'll tell you when you do something stupid. And he can be a jokester sometimes too" I said. Percy looked at me in shock and so did Nico and they growled.

"SO YOU PICKED SOMEONE LIKE APOLLO!" they screamed outraged. I grinned and Apollo relaxed and kissed my cheek.

"Uh hello! Thalia picked Jasper Cullen! He broods just like you, Nico. And Harry Potter has black hair, has a prophecy about him, has green eyes, has an intelligent girlfriend, saves people because he's some big hero, and he has dough. Shut up if I think that Dean Winchester is like my boyfriend!" I snapped. Θεοί! είναι τόσο ενοχλητικός μερικές φορές.

"Well…interesting. You guys are really fun. Anyway has anyone noticed how weird Leah was acting?" Sadie asked. I almost forgot she was here. She looked freaked at how weird we were. That was fun.

"Yeah. It started when she asked Bella to move in so they could walk together. Bella lost her parents to a drunk driver so she had been emancipated. Every single time Bella talks to her or touches her in a friendly way she blushes like mad. And she never seems to blush when a guy is flirting with her. She blows them off…" I said. Apollo looked at me in shock but everyone else was confused.

"You didn't notice. I knew from the first time I saw the girl! Great friend you are" he teased. I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked. Thalia looked at him and she started to laugh and then he started to laugh.

"Sibling telepathy. I get what he's saying…whoa! I never noticed that" Thalia gasped between her laughter. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"What? What did you notice?" Nico asked. Apollo and Thalia suddenly looked very serious and they answered at the same time.

"Leah is a lesbian". And I promptly passed out. I do that a lot…

**Translation**

πρόστυχος μαλάκας

Bitchy asshole

μαλάκας

Asshole

Σκοτώσεις, Πατέρα! Της σκοτώνει πραγματικά μου εδώ!

Kill me father! She's really killing me here!

Ανάθεμά Θάλεια

Damn you, Thalia.

Θεοί! είναι τόσο ενοχλητικός μερικές φορές.

Gods! They are so annoying sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 10

I bolted up and people were crowded around my chair. I started to stammer loudly and I shivered.

"My best friend is a lesbian! I changed in front of her!" I screamed. They laughed at me and Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it was you she was watching. She's obviously in love with Bella. Don't worry, Delphi" Apollo said. I nodded and looked out the window. I could see that we were somewhat approaching land. I could feel the Earth radiating beneath me and I could tell we would get there in a few hours.

"Why do you call her Delphi?" asked Sadie. I looked at her in disbelief. Was she not listening when I prophesied to her. Apollo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…she is the Oracle of Delphi and always will be. You should know because she does have golden blood" Apollo said. She nodded and she looked at me curiously.

"Αρκετά προφήτις, what was your mother like?" Sadie asked, like a little sister. But I was very flattered about what she said. I liking her more and more as time passed.

"She looked exactly like me. Except she had an earthly beauty like her. She radiated the earth. She smelled like grass and the strong soil. She had bright green eyes and long red hair. Would you like to see her?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy and I stared back at them.

"Rachel…your mother is dead. She was the primal goddess of the earth. She won't come back from wherever she is. She isn't even the Underworld" said Nico. I nodded serenely.

"I know. She's within the Earth's core. And that's me. I sustain the Earth's core at the moment. She's with me she said. I finally understand…Mother" I called. I heard a distant laugh not unlike her voice and they jumped. I'm assuming they heard it too.

"Αρκετά προφήτις, what the hell was that?" demanded Sadie. I held up a hand and a transparent green gown was shown and out of it came arms, legs and a head of long flowing red eyes.

"Αρκετά προφήτις she calls you. Pretty prophetess? It is true. You are very beautiful. Hello, children. I am Gaia, mother of this earth" Mom said. She walked over to me, still transparent yet she hugged me as if she were physically there. I could feel her but not a pulse.

"Mother…this is the chosen mortal. Do you think you can guide her to pinpointing exactly where the road of stars is?" I asked. Mom gave me a wry smile. She shook her head and I pouted. She laughed again.

"Little Rachel, the new earth goddess does not pout. She knows where it is. Once she steps on Roman soil she will understand because she has the sun and the earth guiding her. Rachel…guide the girl with your soul and not your mind" Mom said. There was a burst of the smell of grass and she looked around as thunder crackled and she smiled softly.

"It seems that my grandson has decided that it is time for me to go…" Mom said. She faded as she touched my cheek and she touched my cheek. So much with having a non-cryptic conversation with my dead mother.

"How can your grandson and my nephew tell you when to go? Dammit I have authority" I called. I heard a ghostly chuckle and a roar of thunder. I glared up angrily at the sky.

"You are my nephew. Pure fact!" I shouted and the rumbling stopped. I looked around and grinned at the shocked faces.

"Wait…so you're all related and dating? Isn't that incest?" demanded Sadie. I grinned and chuckled quietly. The air got really awkward suddenly.

"Well…not necessarily. I mean if you really want to get technical…well, yes. But since we don't have the same parents and the golden blood doesn't even really count I guess not. It's kind of awkward when people ask us that" Percy said. He was laughing nervously.

"So…who had the more exciting adventures out of you guys?" Sadie asked. I looked around and shrugged.

"Well…I went into the Labyrinth of Daedalus. And I became immortal. I think that's cool" I said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I returned Zeus' master bolt. I went through the Sea of Monsters to fetch the Golden Fleece. I held up the sky and saved Annabeth along with Artemis. I went through the Labyrinth of Daedalus and I saved Olympus…controversially" Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I went on all those quests as well. I saved this guy's butt when they found out his Achilles' spot" said Annabeth. Sadie's brow furrowed.

"What Achilles' spot?" Sadie asked. I leaned back and massage my temple.

"He took a dip in the River Styx and is now invincible except for his vulnerable part. Hey, Annabeth is it difficult to kiss him now that he repels everything?" Apollo asked. Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know…I never thought about that. No! You're such an idiot, sometimes. Artemis is way more mature than you" snapped Annabeth and she looked away embarrassed. I giggled into my palm and leaned into Apollo's shoulder to muffle my giggles. I felt someone pick me up and he pulled me into his lap. Sadie's eyebrows wiggled and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! We're landing soon. Sadie focus closely and try to understand where we need to go, exactly. We were descending and her eyes were closed. As soon as the wheels touched the ground her eyes snapped open.

"We need to go to the Pantheon. Someone is waiting for us. _She _is the entrance and we go through her. But we need to check in first to a hotel" said Sadie. I nodded and looked at the others.

"You heard the girl. We need to go" I said. We got off the jet and walked through the VIP area of the airport and went to the streets. Nico stepped forward on the street with Thalia.

"Ho bisogno di una macchina maledetta!" they shouted together. A taxi truck screeched to a stop in front of us and they started to speak animatedly in Italian and I looked at them in confusion. Apollo was smiling at what they were saying.

"Sun boy, you understand what their saying?" I asked. He nodded and rolled his eyes bored.

"Of course, Delphi! I'm thousands of years old. I know every language on this planet and the only languages. I even know Sanskrit" he said. Percy looked confused as Thalia and Nico were arguing with the guy.

"What are they talking about?" Percy asked. Apollo smirked and rolled his eyes.

"They're discussing price. They're too cheap to pay 65 Euros" Apollo said. Annabeth glared at the taxi driver.

"You speak English?" she demanded. He cleared his throat.

"A little" he said with a thick and almost unbearable Italian accent. Annabeth smiled before pushing the emo couple to the side.

"You better let us pay 15 Euros or Θα κοπεί του πέους σας" Annabeth said. Nico translated quietly and the Italian driver nodded, frightened and Annabeth smiled gratefully.

"I love her so much! She understands the volume of money" Percy whispered. We all did. We were just so damn cheap.

**Translation**

Αρκετά προφήτις

Pretty prophetess

Θα κοπεί του πέους σας

I'll cut off your dick.

_Ho bisogno di una macchina maledetta_

I need a car, dammit!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 11

We walked out of the hotel we had checked into. It was expensive and comfortable and we were ready for anything. We didn't know how long the trip would be so we had packed ambrosia, nectar, water, and a hell of a lot of Thalia's sandwiches. We even had some ice cream cake in a small freezer chest.

"The Pantheon isn't far at all. But it's used as a Roman Catholic Church" said Annabeth as she glanced at her Blackberry. She had a bag of technology that would be useful and ran on magic. So as long as we had Apollo or me we could run the technology.

"Great…but how are we going to talk to the gods or whatever in a Catholic Church?" demanded Percy. As we were walking I spotted the large building. It was beautiful yet simple for the outside. But…it seemed to be closed to the general public. What looked like paparazzi was outside.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Look…some of them are American. You can tell" Thalia said. Sadie looked at her, questioning.

"How can you tell?" she asked. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Because most Americans are jackasses. Look that one is pushing a little girl. Jackass and an American. Us Greeks are too mature for that" Nico said. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. They were so weird sometimes.

"Says the one who can't tie a tie" I snorted. Sadie giggled and looked at Nico, confused again. She seemed to be debating whether she could ask him something.

"That was so not cool!" Nico exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Sadie again. She was still biting her lip.

"It wasn't cool…but it was funny. Her sense of humor is πολύ σέξι" Apollo said. He kissed my cheek and I felt a goofy grin spread across my face…I'm pathetic.

"Besides your father do you have any other families besides them?" asked Sadie. Thalia tensed and Nico's face showed complete and utter pain. Sadie gasped and looked down as if she knew she had asked the wrong question.

"I…I'm sorry" she murmured. Nico shook his head and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"No…it's fine. I had an older sister named Bianca. She died on a quest…and Zeus killed my mother. Apparently, Dad loved my mother more than Persephone and she let it slip that we were born" Nico murmured. Sadie nodded.

"So…do you all not have family?" Sadie asked. She was pushing it…

"My mom is still around and she remarried" Percy said.

"My dad remarried and my stepmom is bitch" Annabeth murmured. She looked down and walked a little faster until she matched Nico's pace.

"My mom died…from drugs…" Thalia whispered. She ran next to Nico and he wrapped a subtle arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and I saw her visibly shake for a moment.

"I didn't lose family…I just lost a father. He was a damn liar. He's not my family" I snapped. My heart wrenched at the words but I looked at Apollo. He was looking at me and his sunkissed skin glowed. And his blonde hair was sparkling in the sun. I really wanted to kiss him…I mean I really wanted to kiss him. And so due to awkward silences, we continued down the road in continued silence. We walked right up to the steps when the jackass American pushed us.

"Hello! I'm trying to see what the commotion is. Some lady randomly appeared in the middle of the room out of thin air!" the jackass yelled. Sadie started to convulse and she turned slightly green.

"It's her…the one who stands at the gate" Sadie said. I nodded and I stepped forward.

"I'm Rachel Dare Us. This is Apollo Us! You better let me in there. That's his sister!" I snapped. The jackass actually bowed and we marched inside. There was an American security guard.

"You aren't allowed in" the guy said. Annabeth stepped forward and glared heavily at him.

"I am Annabeth Thena. Let me the fuck in!" she screeched like a banshee. She wasn't angry. She was just putting her acquired acting skills to work. He jumped away and I turned to the closed door. It was empty inside.

"_In the name of Gaia, my lady and my mother, may this door stay closed. Seal it with iron bronze so none must pass until were are done_" I hissed. My eyes were pure green and the door hissed as the natural elements appeared in the cracks. I turned around and we walked down.

"Sadie…stay behind Rachel" Apollo warned. We all clicked our pens and suddenly we had our weapons in hand. We walked to the dome and we stood in the middle, surrounding Sadie when she let out a horrified scream. Symbols were flashing off the dome and circling her. They were Greek letters and words. And on her arms was the words 'Επιλεγεί από τις Μούσες'. We were thrown back and there was suddenly a tall woman standing in front of her. She was pale and had brown hair. She had a crown of stars and I looked at her. She wore a white dress with a blue sash.

"The road of stars is in the sky yet down on earth" she said. Sadie nodded and she touched the woman and the tattoos of words on her arms burned. On her hand appeared a silver star.

"You're Urania…" Sadie murmured. Urania nodded and sighed.

"I am the keeper of the gate to the road of stars. Blessed by the heavens, Μακάριοι οι Μούσες" Urania murmured. Sadie looked at the silver star on her right hand and she smiled.

"Is this where the road of stars begin?" I asked. Urania nodded and she looked at Sadie intently.

"She is your map. But you need the key to the gate. As I am Urania, Muse of astrology, you must praise me. How about you Thalia, blessed of the Charities?" Urania asked. Thalia bit her lip and then smiled brilliantly.

"_Urania, o'er her star-bespangled lyre,_

_With touch of majesty diffused her soul;_

_A thousand tones, that in the breast inspire,_

_Exalted feelings, o'er the wires 'gan roll—_

_How at the call of Jove the mist unfurled,_

_And o'er the swelling vault—the glowing sky,_

_The new-born stars hung out their lamps on high,_

_And rolled their mighty orbs to music's sweetest sound_" Thalia said, thoughtfully. Urania smiled softly.

"You took that from _An Ode to Music _by James G. Percival. But it was good…Sadie may open the road" Urania said. She pressed her palm to Sadie's unsure palm and they slid it open like they were opening an arch.

**Translation**

Επιλεγεί από τις Μούσες

Selected by the Muses

Μακάριοι οι Μούσες

Blessed are the Muses


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 12

There was a bright white light emitting from the star on Sadie's hand. It turned black for a second before a large archway appeared. Inside the archway was a thing and curving path that looked translucent.

"Enter the road of stars and find the Tablet before it is too late" Urania said. She slowly disappeared and the door was still there. I looked at it, nervously.

"I don't know…this looks…dangerous" I said. Sadie looked at it confident and she grabbed my hand.

"Αρκετά προφήτις, don't worry. It's perfectly safe. The Muses are watching over us" Sadie assured me. It was weird how she had to reassure me, the goddess of the earth. I walked out but Apollo grabbed my hand. I turned around, letting go of Sadie's hand.

"You know, Delphi, I love you and I won't let you get hurt, right?" he said. I kissed him sweetly and nodded. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. I stepped onto the path and Thalia followed, her hand entwined with Nico's.

"Let's go. The next one is waiting for us" Sadie said, impatiently. We walked on the thin path. There was black nothingness beneath the thin crystal path and I feared for my dear life. The darkness looked endless and Sadie suddenly stopped. She spun around.

"What?" I demanded as I had almost walked into her. She held her hand up and sighed, as if she were exerting energy. All she did was walk!

"In the name of Urania, queen of the stars, as the blessed child of the Muses, commands you to close" Sadie said. The door enclosed on itself and then disappeared. We were suspended in air by a tiny path. That's really reassuring.

"Sadie, do you know what you're doing?" I asked. Sadie laughed, obnoxiously.

"Of course, Αρκετά προφήτις. The road of stars isn't just this. We're only approaching the first gate. There's the door and then the eight gates. The first gate is coming up," Sadie said. We walked faster. And then Annabeth slipped.

"Ah shit!" Annabeth cried. She was falling over the edge and I tried to conjure earth but there wasn't any earth. Percy's hand was suddenly in hers and he yanked her up so hard that she was in his arms now as if she were a baby.

"Damn! You're fit" Sadie said. Apparently she didn't grow up as much as I thought. Sadie made a cougar sound that Annabeth glared furiously. Percy's cheeks were dusted with pink. Annabeth gave him a pointed look and he shook his head.

"Sadie! Stop it and continue" Apollo commanded. Sadie grinned flirtatiously at him and touched his arm.

"I like a controlling man. It's very…sexy" Sadie said. I cracked my knuckles and glared at Sadie.

"It was funny when you did that to Percy and Annabeth but not to my boyfriend. Bitch I don't give a damn if there isn't any earth. I'll kick your ass with my bare hands. Don't flirt with my boyfriend" I snapped. Sadie but then stopped suddenly.

"The first gate. Who is the gatekeeper?" asked Sadie. She looked at me and I glared at her.

"Ask her to show herself. You're the virgin girl. Thalia and Annabeth aren't virgins" Sadie said. I blushed and Apollo looked pissed off.

"You had sex with my little sister? I'll murder you!" Apollo snapped. Nico paled and I rolled my eyes. Nico was younger than me and he lost his virginity. I'm freaking pathetic. Να πάρει όλα!

"Now is not the time Apollo" Nico said. He as pale as ever but I could tell he was really embarrassed. Thalia was actually red and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Oh great gatekeeper, reveal yourself to thee…your virgin queen?" I said, unconfidently. Annabeth looked at me, trying not to laugh.

"Virgin queen?" Annabeth demanded. There was a tinkling laugh and we turned to see a beautiful woman standing in front of a large gate of onyx. She stood tall and assertive and she had long dark hair. She had a writing tablet in her left hand but the other hand rested on the gate.

"She is a virgin queen. She is queen of the sun and of the earth. She is both for her spirit, though not completely pure, is bright and strong. She is nothing but a queen" said the woman, assertively. She said it like it was pure fact and I smiled brightly.

"You are Calliope" I said, sure of myself. Only one Muse was that assertive and wise. The woman nodded, serenely.

"I am, my dear. You are on the road of the stars. Why?" Calliope asked. Sadie stepped forward. Calliope smiled brightly at the sight of her.

"The Mist is disappearing. I'm just a chosen mortal" Sadie said. Calliope nodded and she grinned now.

"But. You are the blessed child of the Muses. You were blessed by each of us. You have many talents. But my business is with the virgin queen. Now praise me, for I have inspired the many great works of the many great poets that summarize the great Greeks' history" said Calliope. She was definitely Calliope. Assertive, wise and very proud to boot.

"_Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns_

_driven time and again off course, once he had plundered_

_the hallowed heights of Troy_" I said. Calliope grinned and she applauded me.

"Ah, yes virgin queen. Homer. I loved the fellow. He was such an observant soul. And Odysseus was a man of twist and turns. A little…distracted but he was clever enough to gain Athena's attention" Calliope said. Annabeth's lip curled in disgust.

"My mom had a thing for Odysseus?" Annabeth asked. Calliope laughed and shook her head.

"Never! Your mother only recognized his great intelligence for his wit was in fact great. His direction skills…not so much. He ended up with a lot of women before he got to his beloved Ithaca and Penelope. And his son, Telemachus, was an idiot before he straightened out" Calliope said. As she spoke the doors swung open and another part of the path was available to us.

"Thank you, Calliope" I said. She nodded and let us pass through. Sadie was the last and Calliope grabbed her hand. Sadie yelped as if she felt a burning sensation and on her hand was now the tattoo of a writing tablet. On the inside of her wrist was the name Καλλιόπη and Ουρανία. Calliope looked at Sadie, intently. There was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"My dear daughter of the Muses, I am aware you aren't very good in history. The next gatekeeper won't be amused…"

**Translation**

Αρκετά προφήτις.

Pretty Prophetess

Να πάρει όλα!

Damn it all!

Καλλιόπη

Calliope

Ουρανία

Urania


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Sorry to disappoint.**

Chapter 12

As Calliope disappeared the doors swung open and another crystal path appeared. We continued to walk down it in silence. We were too worried to talk. If the Mist cleared then there would be no Olympus. That would suck…big time.

"Είμαι ανήσυχος" I murmured. Thalia looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She had a sarcastic look on her face.

"Aren't we all, Rachel!" she snapped. I gave her a withering look and kept walking. Suddenly a large gate appeared. Sadie suddenly stopped and looked at gate quizzically.

"This gate looks weird…" Sadie commented. I gave her a glare and rolled my eyes. Annabeth beat me to it this time.

"Δεν σκατά, Sherlock" Annabeth snapped. Sadie glared at her and ran a hand down Percy's ripped arm. Percy looked down at her as if she were crazy. Annabeth was bristling.

"I wouldn't do that…" Nico managed to get out through laughter. Sadie sidled up to him and leaned in, trying to kiss him. Nico couldn't exactly go anywhere. Sadie just backed away and I looked at her as she walked up to Apollo. Suddenly, my bow and arrow was aimed at her head.

"You may be one of more friends but I'm not taking shit from you. Γαμήσου σκύλα" I snapped. She backed up and gave me a spiteful glare.

"You always ruin my fun, πρεττυ προφήτις" she said, playfully. I rolled my eyes and she kept touching the strange gate. I studied it further and it looked like something. I couldn't figure out what.

"It looks like a rolled up scroll!" announced Annabeth. I realized she was correct in assuming that. It was weird to see a giant stone gate looking like a huge scroll. Sadie stepped forward and but her hands on the gate and suddenly the tiny space between the two parts of the 'scroll' glowed.

"Annabeth is the wisdom queen. Call upon the gatekeeper" Sadie instructed. Annabeth nodded, confused.

"Oh gatekeeper, the wisdom queen calls upon thee. Reveal thyself to your wise reigning ruler…supreme?" Annabeth said. A bright light burst from the scrolls.

Annabeth stepped back and a woman wearing a blue robe and a laurel wreath. In one hand was a scroll and in the other was a stack of tablets.

"I was summoned by the wisdom queen for I am the Muse of history, Kleio," the woman said. She stood tall and looked serene. She smiled at Apollo in recognition and bowed and he waved. Annabeth stepped for and raised her hand.

"I'm the wisdom queen. And I must honor you right?" Annabeth said. The woman nodded.

"Get on with it! I must document this encounter once you leave. I document everything that has happened through history" Kleio said. Annabeth nodded and sighed.

"_Oh mistress of history,_

_Tell me of the time before the Gods_

_Before the realms of dark and evil_

_There was Chaos, Earth, and Heaven_

_Tell me of the time before the Tablet of Mist_

_For you know all and have documented since the beginning of Time" _Annabeth said, confidently. And she made that up off the bat with no hesitation. I must say, I'm impressed.

"Very nicely said wisdom queen" Kleio said, smiling. She unrolled one scroll and used her finger to start writing our encounter. I cleared my throat and Kleio looked up and stared at me. She bowed suddenly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ευλογημένο να είναι, Μητέρας Γης" Kleio said as she stood. I laughed, awkwardly. I wasn't used to people, especially someone of pure immortal birth to give me such respect.

"Ha…that's my mother. I am only Rachel Dare, newly instated goddess of the Earth" I said, awkwardly. Kleio shook her head slowly and sighed.

"You are Mother Earth now. You are the heir to the primordial goddess, sister of Cronus" Kleio said. I made a voice and raised a hand to make her stop and sighed. I looked at Sadie who looked scared of me.

"Please…don't. I have a mortal with me who until now had no idea that I was a Titan" I said, a little annoyed. Kleio didn't seem affected. She smiled softly and nodded.

"That is how history will flow. You may pass through the gates now" Kleio said. She took a quill from her hair and traced in between the crack of the gates and it swung open. Sadie went first, avoiding me and I looked at Apollo.

"I need to talk to her" I said. Apollo nodded, understandingly and I walked next to Sadie. She cringed away from me and I sighed.

"Θεοί! Είμαι ακόμα Rachel!" I protested. Sadie laughed bitterly and crossed her arms slowly.

"I know! That's the thing that bothers me! I was such a horrible person to you and I always felt that I was winning. Then I realize you were winning. You could've lost your temper and I would've been dead. Even without your full Earth powers. It's not fair! I always thought I was winning but you were. You could've crushed me into a bug. Why don't you? You're a Titan! I deserve it" Sadie ranted. I looked her in the eyes at the accusation, angered.

"Είμαι τίποτα δεν ήθελε ο αδελφός μου! I am nothing like him. I was the only Titan demigod, forbidden. I am not evil, no matter who I am. I am not only the goddess of the Earth. I am still the Oracle of Delphi. That means I am a connection to the mortal world. I am not evil and I may not be very good. I am impartial. I take action only when it requires I do. This summer I will go back to Camp Half-Blood and prophesize. Do you think that sounds fun? It isn't but I do it because it's my job. It's my job not to hurt mortals. And it's your job to get over yourself and get us to the damn Tablet of Mist before it's too late!" I hissed. Sadie jumped and nodded. I retreated to stand next to Thalia and Annabeth.

"She's pissing me off with her self righteousness gig" I hissed under my breath. Annabeth glared at Sadie's back.

"She's annoying. If she flirts with Percy one more time…" Annabeth snapped. Thalia sighed to herself.

"It'd be a pity to destroy her with my thunderbolt" Thalia said. I laughed under my breath and the two girls looked at me.

"Pity? Yeah right…I wish to bury her in the crater of the Earth but right now that's impossible. We can do all that after we rewrite the Tablet of the Mist" I said.

**Translation**

Είμαι ανήσυχος

I'm worried

Δεν σκατά

No shit

Γαμήσου σκύλα

Fuck you, bitch

πρεττυ προφήτις

Pretty prophetess

Ευλογημένο να είναι, Μητέρας Γης

Blessed be, Mother Earth

Θεοί! Είμαι ακόμα Rachel!

Gods! I'm still Rachel!

Είμαι τίποτα δεν ήθελε ο αδελφός μου!

I'm nothing like my brother!


	13. Deathly Important Author's Note

Deathly Important Author's Note:

Hello, my loyal readers. I've been thinking about this story and I think that the characters are OOC, though I adore my plot. I believe that I'm going to redo the stories, starting with 'Who Are You?'

I am planning to leave 'Who Are You?' up until I finish the remake. The remake will be the same name except it will be 'Who Are You?: Rewritten'. The plot will definitely be the same except I have major character reworking. Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth are seriously OOC. I just re-read it and it's bothering me quite a bit. I've become such a better writer since I last wrote anything for 'Who Are You?' or 'What Are You?'

If don't rewrite it I'm planning to drop the entire story and not even finish the trilogy. I actually intended to have three trilogies. The Who, What, Where trilogy, starring Rachel and Apollo was the first trilogy. The second may be the Lost Titans trilogy starring Nico and Thalia, though everyone else will still be major characters. And the last would've been the Forever Quest trilogy starring our favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth. (PERCABETH ROCKS MY WORLD!)

So would you please review telling me if you would read the remake of the start of my trilogies of trilogies?

If not…well I guess that's the end of that and I'll take it down.

Thank you!

Sistersgrimmlover


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Dear loyal readers,

I have just posted the rewrite first chapter. Tell me which one you like better. The plot won't be different. Tell me if Rachel is OOC or not. I'd really like to know! Thanks so much!

Sistersgrimmlover


End file.
